Shoulder
by Solosorca
Summary: How Fuji Shusuke was banned from practicing new moves on 1st years. (TezuRyo)


written for pillarpairweeks on tumblr

* * *

"Who was your first kiss with?" Ryoma asked as he walked home with Tezuka one day.

"Tezuka took a few moments to answer. "Fuji," he said eventually and Ryoma frowned. "It was in second year," Tezuka carried on, "during a party. Fuji was dared to do it."

"And?" Ryoma asked, trying to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"What?" Tezuka sounded genuinly confused.

"Was it good?"

"I don't think about it," Tezuka replied.

"It's still not fair! You're my first kiss so I should be yours!"

"That's not how it works."

"It should be!"

Letting himself get distracted by this was stupid and childish, dwelling on it was even more so. But Ryoma, as both of these, couldn't help it.

How dare Fuji steal Tezuka's first kiss! How could Tezuka have let his guard down? And then talk about it like it was nothing! He should be fuming about it like Ryoma was!

If Fuji had kissed Ryoma he's be traumatised for life!

He had to challenge Fuji to a match, to show him that it didn't matter if Fuji had kissed him first, Tezuka was Ryoma's!

After his bath, Ryoma texted Tezuka asking for a match with Fuji at practice the next day. He was sure that, if he were with Tezuka right now, he would sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose and ask Ryoma if it was really necessary.

Which it was.

Ryoma needed to prove to everyone -himself, Fuji and, most importantly Tezuka- that he was better at tennis and therefore most worthy of Tezuka's heart.

* * *

"I know what you're up to," Tezuka said the next day as he pulled Ryoma to one side. "This isn't necessary."

"I just want to play Fuji," Ryoma said innocently. "I haven't beaten him yet."

Tezuka sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. But you know that I don't have feelings for Fuji."

Ryoma nodded and sauntered off to find Fuji.

He still needed to prove that he was superior at tennis after all.

Fuji was chatting with Kikumaru when Ryoma found him and agreed to the match happily.

"This should be fun," he said as he followed Ryoma onto the court. "I wonder what's brought this on," he said slyly and Ryoma frowned. He wasn't good at hiding his feelings and Fuji was very good at picking up on them.

"I realised I hadn't beaten you yet," Ryoma shrugged and Fuji grinned, easily seeing through the lie.

"It's about Tezuka, isn't it?"

"No," Ryoma snapped and Fuji laughed.

"Well, I have a new move I'd like to try out. I hope you're ready for it."

Ryom smirked as he took his place and waited for Fuji to serve. If he could beat Fuji's new move then he'd surely be deserving of Tezuka's heart.

Ryoma took the first game, breaking Fuji's serve immediately. That had felt good, although with no sign of Fuji's new move it was not, in Ryoma's mind a true victory.

"You'd better use that new move soon!" Ryoma called, "or you're going to lose!"

"I can't use it if you don't serve!"

Fuji was toying with him. It annoyed Ryoma beyond belief. He'd done the same before, using his right hand to mock his opponents, but he hadn't done so with Fuji. He'd shown Fuji that courtesy, the least Fuji could do was return the favour and play properly!

Well, if Fuji refused to play properly then Ryoma would just beat him and be done with it.

He took the next two games easily with Fuji putting up minimal resistance. Fuji was obviously going to go down five games and then not let Ryoma get a point.

Like Ryoma would let him do that!

His suspicions were correct though, at five games down, Fuji started to fight back and fight back hard. He took two games off Ryoma, although Ryoma had managed to take multiple points off of him.

Fuji chuckled, "I better pull out my new move."

"Finally!" Ryoma crowed, preparing himself. Fuji was a strong player, any new move of his would be dangerous.

Fuji hit the ball and it completely disappeared.

Ryoma looked around desperately, trying to find any hint of tennis ball anywhere.

Then, it reappeared, right in front of Ryoma's face. His vision was filled with tennis ball before it hit him right between the eyes and everything went dark.

* * *

When he came to he was lying on the grass a little way from the tennis court.

By himself.

Had his team mates carried him off the court and left him? Was Tezuka that mad at him? There wasn't really anyone around. Really? They'd just left him unconscious and gone home?

His head didn't hurt at all, which he thought was weird, he'd been hit so hard with the tennis his head should be in a lot of pain. He'd been hit by tennis balls enough to know how much it hurt.

Oh well, he wasn't going to complain about not having a headache.

He noticed the first year washing his face at the taps and sauntered over.

"Yo," he sadi as he reahed the first year, trying to see who it was. He was crap with names, but recognised the faces of his fellow first year team mates.

Or he thought he did until this boy looked up.

He certainly recognised him, how could he not? He maybe smaller and cuter, but he was unmistakably Tezuka Kunimitsu.

I'm taller than him, was the only thing Ryoma's seized up brain could think.

"Can I help you?" Tezuka asked.

"Oh," Ryoma managed. What was he supposed to say? He'd been going to ask where everyone was, but now it was obvious what had happened. Fuji had somehow used his witch magic to send him back in time.

"Why are you wearing a regular's jersey?" Tezuka demanded. "I've never seen you before."

"I'm a bit lost," Ryoma admitted. It was true, but in time not space.

Tezuka frowned. He was so cute Ryoma could hardly stand it!

"Where are you from?"

"Nearby," Ryoma replied vaguely. "Fuji sent me here."

"You know Fuji?" Tezuka asked, looking adorably surprised.

"Yeah." Ryoma really hoped Tezuka didn't want him to elaborate. "What happened to your arm?" he asked, pointing to the red mark on Tezuka's elbow.

Tezuka's hand unconsciously flew to it and Ryoma felt something cold and heavy drop in his stomach. Couldn't Fuji have sent him back a few more hours so he could stop that happening? How much pain could have have saved?

"it was an accident," Tezuka snapped, his hand squeezing his elbow.

No, your senpai hurt you because you're so good at tennis, Ryoma thought bitterly. He reached out and covered Tezuka;s hand, trying not to be hurt when the other boy flinched.

"It'll heal," Ryoma said, "just don't get careless."

Tezuka frowned again. "I had no intention of doing so."

Yeah right, Ryoma thought, but didn't say anything. Tezuka's reckless streak and stubbornness was not ever going to be fixed by him.

He wasn't sure how much of the past he could get away with changing either. He certainly didn't want to do something that would stop him from coming to Seigaku.

Despite this, he entwined his fingers with Tezuka's and pulled his hand away from his elbow. Tezuka didn't pull away, just watched him carefully, like a mouse watching a sleeping cat. Comparing Tezuka to a mouse felt wrong… maybe two cats watching each other, working out if the other was friend or foe. That was a better analogy, Ryoma decided.

"Do you play tennis?" Tezuka asked as Ryoma took a step forward to hold Tezuka's hand better. Ryoma, who'd put time and effort into learning how to read Tezuka, understood the question to mean that his attention was not unwelcome.

"Yeah," Ryoma replied, inching the gap between them closer still. "I'm very good."

His free hand went to caress Tezuka's face and was delighted when the boy in front of him blushed. His Tezuka, the Tezuka back in his time, did that too. His fingers were starting to tingle and, whilst touching Tezuka was amazing, he was sure it was an effect of the time travel.

No time to waste then.

He cupped Tezuka's face, brushing the cheek gently with his thumb. Then, he closed the gap, making sure to keep a check on Tezuka's reaction. He looked chocked, but willing. He paused with their lips millimetres apart, Tezuka's breath hot against his lips, to give Tezuka a last opportunity to push him away. Tezuka didn't and Ryoma pressed their lips together in a soft, innocent kiss. Tezuka's only reaction was to lean in, his eyes fluttering closed and a quick squeeze of Ryoma's hand.

The tingling was getting worse now, spreading up his arms and throught his whole body.

"See you soon," Ryoma said, stepping back and smiling at Tezuka. His vision was starting to blur now and an odd sensation was happening in his toes, like they were being pulled inside out.

"Wait-" Tezuka started, but Ryoma was gone.

* * *

He awoke again, lying flat out on the tennis court. This time his head was hurting like it had been smashed against a brick wall. The bridge of his nose right between his eyes stung too.

"Ochibi!" Eiji shouted, making Ryoma wince.

He opened his eyes and found his team mates running over to him.

"I'm fine," Ryoma muttered as Oishi started to flap over him..

"You disappeared," Momo cried, tears (actual tears!) in his eyes. "What happened? Tezuka-buchou's yelling at Fuji. I've never seen him so angry."

Next to Momo, Inui was readying his notebook and Ryoma frowned. He really didn't want to say he'd gone back in time and kissed a first year Tezuka. Had it even happened? It felt like a dream.

"I dunno," he shrugged, "it was weird."

He looked around, ignoring Inui's questions and trying to find Tezuka. He was at the otherside of the courts, sending Fuji off to run laps. He caught sight of Ryoma and all tension melted from him.

"Ah, Tezuka," Oishi said as their captain joined them.

"Echizen," Tezuka said sternly," come with me."

"Okay Buchou," Ryoma said, getting unsteadily to his feet and following after him. Oishi tried to object, but the only person Ryoma wanted to talk to right now was Tezuka.

They went around the back of the clubroom and Ryoma suddenly found himself shoved up against the wall.

"Fuji is not allowed to practice new moves on first years ever again," Tezuka said huskily before smashing their lips together.

He mewled happily as Tezuka's tongue mad its way into his willing mouth. Maybe Ryoma had changed something, Tezuka would never normally be this aggressive, or this was his way of saying 'I'm so happy you came back after you're time travelling adventure'. Either way, Ryoma liked it. He clung onto Tezuka's shoulders as Tezuka ravished his mouth.

Sometime later, Tezuka bulled back and rested their foreheads together, Ryoma's hat having got lost somewhere along the line. "Do that again," Ryoma gasped.

"I know what happened," Tezuka breathed. "I remember."

"I had to be your first kiss," Ryoma smirked and Tezuka kissed him again.

They were discovered ten minutes later by Fuji, who was immediately sent off on another 50 laps.


End file.
